


Обстоятельства последнего времени

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Jim lives, M/M, Swearing, post-Reichenbach AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: В конце концов всё неотвратимо меняется.





	Обстоятельства последнего времени

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7215967)

      Он стоит перед ним как ни в чём не бывало, а ещё кажется, будто он только что материализовался прямо из воздуха.  
  
      Иначе и быть не может. Люди ведь так не возвращаются.  
  
      Джим сверкает зубами в улыбке, и он, сукин сын, даже не изменился.  
  
  
      [— Дай мне пистолет, — попросил он, беззаботно, словно вообще-то всего и надо, что разменять крупную купюру.  
      Он тогда нахмурился.  
      — Зачем тебе?  
      Джим пожал плечами так, как умел только он, — нарочито демонстративно, вжимая голову в туловище, и криво улыбнулся.  
      — Надо, — сказал он со звенящей интонацией, с какой не поспоришь и даже не потянешь время: прихоти Джима всегда в приоритете, и объяснять их он не обязан. — Просто надо.  
      Моран привык не спрашивать. Он помедлил, но всё же потянулся за кобурой — неторопливо, даже как-то неповоротливо, потому что неохота сковывала движение. Неохота и смутное чувство, что ему  _не нравилось_  такое решение Джима. Что давать оружие всё-таки  _не стоило_.  
      Потом он, конечно, в этом убедился.  
      Тогда же Джим довольно заулыбался, сунул ствол в карман и подмигнул.  
      — Спасибо, Басти, — протянул он. — Увидимся!  
      И вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь, прежде чем Моран успел бы напомнить, что  _Себастьян_  никак не сокращается.]  
  
  
      …Вот Джим выглядит так, будто он тогда передумал и через секунду же вернулся назад.  
  
      Те же заглаженные назад волосы, тот же горящий взгляд и морщинки вокруг глаз — не от возраста. Дьяволёнок-мальчишка, а дорогой костюм лоснится, будто прямо с витрины, а ещё лучше — только что от самого кутюрье.  
  
      Себастьян думает, что успел поседеть, что рядом с ним сейчас похож скорее на его старика и только в лучшем случае — на человека старшего лет минимум на десять при реальной разнице в пять, и щетина его тоже отнюдь не красит. Старая кожанка, ещё больше потрёпанная обстоятельствами последнего времени, да поблекшие потёртые джинсы — пропасть между ними как никогда большая.  
  
      И дело не только во внешнем виде.  
  
      — Ты как будто не рад мне, — роняет Джим и меняется в лице: то ли он действительно озабочен, то ли, как хорошо помнится Морану, всё ещё любит драматизировать, уместно это или ни хрена нет.  
  
      Себастьян пытается понять, что он чувствует. Ожидает какого-то всплеска, который уже и так беспардонно опаздывает, рассчитывает на шок, но в итоге осознаёт с каким-то усталым, обречённым разочарованием, что даже не удивляется. Просто вообще не чувствует ничего. Ну, только сердце физически становится каким-то  _полым_  и вместе с тем почему-то чуточку тяжелей.  
  
  
      [Ком так болезненно сдавливал горло, что он спешно опрокидывал в себя один стакан за другим — обжигающий алкоголь снимал спазм, как если бы он заливал ангину сиропом, но облегчение длилось ровно до нового вдоха, который опять-таки застревал в глотке.  
      Замкнутый, ебать, круг.  
       _Джим застрелился из твоего пистолета._  
      Блять. Блять. Блять.  
      Глаза жгло от слёз, и их уже не закапать для профилактики виски. Ему плевать, что  _мужчины не плачут_ , ему плевать, есть ли кто рядом (он в баре или дома? Нет разницы, подыхать — одинаково), видит его кто-либо или нет, жалеет его кто-то или презирает.  
      Так херово, что только бы выблевать изнутри всё это гнойно-ноющее, да, похоже, дело не в содержимом желудка, а в чём-то эфемерном где-то под рёбрами, под ключицами, в  _кровотоке_ , и, блять, это не выковыряешь даже скальпелем.  
      Моран прячет лицо в ладони, до неощутимой реальной боли впиваясь пальцами в виски и лоб, и сухо всхлипывает.  
       _Джим, какого, блять, хрена, Джим!_ ]  
  
  
      А, это попросту отголосок воспоминаний. Вдруг ёкает от того, какой был пиздец тогда и как же нынче, на контрасте, всё похуй.  
  
      — Значит, живой, подонок, — констатирует он и почти даже улыбается: есть что-то приятное в осознании, что перешагнул через то, от чего когда-то не получалось дышать.  
  
      Джим  _действительно_  меняется в лице — да неужели нервничает, — и Моран действительно улыбается.  
  
      Так убиваться, чтобы в итоге понять — человек этот ему не близкий, как столько чудилось, и даже не друг, — просто он, Моран, таки кретин и воображала. Какой же удар под дых.  
  
      Джим не был мёртв; ему просто было  _похер_. Так пускай хоть немного поволнуется хотя бы для виду, хотя лучше б на самом деле, да к тому же прямо сейчас, пока ещё смотрит ему в лицо.  
  
      Как злорадно. Охренеть, насколько же сильное злорадство от такой-то мелочи.  
  
      На самом деле нет; чувство, конечно, скручивается во внутренностях и тлеет, но осадок даёт неприятный — губы всё-таки неумолимо тянет вниз, а смотреть на Джима с какой-либо живой эмоцией вовсе не хочется. Да и на самом деле  _вообще_.  
  
      Достаточно настрадался. Лимит неебически превышен. Теперь же ему правда похуй.  
  
      — Ты же не думаешь, что я бы покончил с собой так глупо? — Джим фыркает, но очевидно заискивает, всматриваясь в его глаза. Подбирает игривую интонацию, катает по языку ирландский акцент. Усмехается краем губ, немного скалясь, и делает лукавый прищур. — Не-ет, Басти, так было спланировано, теперь всё как нельзя на руку…  
  
      Спектакль одного актёра. Акт… сотый.  
  
      Себастьян так хорошо знает эти приёмы, что они кажутся ему чужими и абсолютно фальшивыми.  
  
      — Теперь всё нам на руку, — повторяет Джим, и сердце снова полое и тяжёлое. Грёбанные отголоски всего, чего на самом деле не было.  
  
      — Где ты был? — перебивает он не потому, что интересно, а лишь бы перебить.  
  
      — Залёг в тень, — с готовностью отвечает Джим. — Работал пока в Америке — не поверишь, какой там простор.  
  
      — М-м, — неопределённо тянет Себастьян. Он не хочет ничего слушать. К тому же Джим даже и не пытается предложить ему послушать что-нибудь стоящее. Хотя бы что-то отдалённо похожее на оправдание. — Ясно.  
  
      — Я присматривал за твоими делами, — подхватывает Джим на том же месте, где его пресекли. — Хорошо сработано, Басти, при всех обстоятельствах последнего времени — очень хорошо. Ты даже доработал некоторые наши начинания…  
  
      — Почему ты раньше не сказал, что жив? — перебивает Моран снова.  
  
      Джим захлопывается — буквально, закрывает рот на полуслове да и смурнеет, как будто он спросил что-то такое, о чём лучше бы молчал. Ну, или что-то такое, на что ему тяжело — по какой бы там ни было причине — дать ответ. В целом, без разницы.  
  
      — Так нужно было сделать, — наконец серьёзно говорит он. — Ты не должен был знать. Так просто было нужно.  
  
      — М-м, — с большим нажимом тянет Моран и смотрит на него совсем тяжело: сдохни обратно.   
  
      Джим намёк не улавливает.  
  
      — Какие у тебя новости? —любопытствует он после паузы, и это так нелепо, ведь он-то и про  _старости_  ничего толком не может знать.  
  
      Моран не считает нужным ответить.  
  
      — То есть ты ничего мне про  _всё это_  не объяснишь? — уточняет он на всякий случай.  
  
      Джим поджимает губы, щурится.  
  
      — Я мог бы сказать, но ответ тебе не понравится и ничего особо не объяснит. — И почему он раньше не замечал, что голос у него такой противный, писклявый и почти детский? — Так что нет. Даже тебе. Извини.  
  
      «Извини» звучит смазанно. Себастьян представляет, что Джим, наверное, ещё и скрещивает пальцы на всякий случай — его рук не видно, они в карманах.   
  
      — Я только могу сказать, что у меня возникли… личные проблемы.  
  
       _Ах, вот оно что._  
  
      Моран несколько раз кивает, насильно растягивает губы, которые словно склеило мертвенной печатью суровости, — даже откровенно неискреннюю улыбку изобразить тяжело.  
  
      — Ясно. Что ж, с возвращением, Джим, — сухо, до иссушенных до самого тона ноток произносит он, а сердце всё пустое, не реагирующее.  
  
      И Джиму, наверное, тоже пофиг, потому что он, мнится, принимает это за чистую монету (ну, или  _настолько_  потерял хватку,  _надо же_ ) и сверкает зубами в улыбке.  
  
      Он стоит перед ним как ни в чём не бывало, а ещё кажется, будто он только что материализовался прямо из воздуха.  
  
       _Сукин сын_ , он даже не изменился.  
  
       _Твою мать_ , хотелось бы сказать Себастьяну.  _Какого, блять, хрена_ , хотелось бы ему прорычать.  
  
      Хотелось бы сжать кулак и хорошенько вмазать. Размахнуться посильнее и разбить губы в кровь, а лучше — и всё лицо, чтобы он, сволочь, знал. Встряхнуть за шкирку, как щенка, чтобы ему хоть вздумалось загладить вину, оправдаться и извиниться…  
  
      Но уже — не хочется. Прошло три года.  
  
      Это куда как серьёзные обстоятельства последнего времени.


End file.
